


Just Say Yes

by seethelights



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethelights/pseuds/seethelights
Summary: where it's New Year's Eve and Yugyeom confesses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2017!  
> This is short n cheesy but I hope you enjoy~  
> (title from the song by Snow Patrol)

**[10:30]**

Bambam walks into the party already searching for his friends. It’s quite the task when everyone’s already there, faces he recognizes in passing mixed with people he’s never seen in his life. It’s nice though, he thinks, considering it’s Mark’s first time throwing his own party. He eventually runs into Youngjae, who scolds him for being late. Bambam laughs at how drunk Youngjae already is as he explains what held him up.

“I was talking to my family and got carried away, hyung! You can’t be mad at me for that,” he pouts.

“Fine, fine! Just get a drink already!” Youngjae demands, shoving Bambam towards the kitchen before disappearing into the crowd.

“He could’ve at least told me where everyone else is,” the Thai boy mumbles as he makes his way to the table full of alcohol bottles.

He spins around, bottle in hand, when he feels someone tap him on the shoulder. Bambam hopes his disappointment doesn’t show when he sees it’s not who he expected.

“What’s up, man?” comes in a heavy accented English.

“Mingyu-ah! I didn’t know you were gonna be here,” he grins up at his friend. He spots Minghao behind him, the boys nodding at each other in greeting.

“Everyone’s here!” Mingyu giggles.

“Have you seen Yugyeom anywhere?” Bambam asks, turning back to set the bottle on the table.

“Nope. But he should be around here. Come with us, he’ll probably pass by,” Minghao suggests.

Bambam goes easily, not wanting to lose another familiar face in the sea of people.

**[10:45]**

“Hyung, I can’t believe you made me come with you,” Yugyeom complains for the nth time. He’s laying on Jackson’s bed, staring at the ceiling fan that hasn’t been turned on for months, as the elder rummages through his closet.

“Relax, I’m almost ready,” Jackson reassures him.

“You’ve said that for the past 20 minutes.”

“I’m serious this time,” Jackson insists.

“Bambam’s probably already there.”

“Well he’s still gonna be there when we get back, isn’t he?” Jackson asks with an eye roll.

“I hope so,” Yugyeom says quietly.

“I’m done. How do I look?” Jackson asks, pulling Yugyeom off the bed so he can show him his outfit.

“You look great. Mark-hyung will be impressed.”

“He-that isn’t what I meant! Let’s just go,” Jackson huffs, pulling a giggling Yugyeom out of the building.

They’re back in the cold, halfway across campus, when Jackson finally asks how Yugyeom’s feeling about tonight. Yugyeom reassures him that he’s fine, it’ll be fine, although he’s sure the elder can practically feel his nerves radiating off of his body.

“What about you, hyung? I know you don’t like to talk about it but do you ever think about confessing to Mark-hyung?”

Jackson’s quiet for a moment, until he sighs and interlocks his arm with Yugyeom’s.

“Probably not. Not anytime soon, anyway. We’ve been friends too long, I think I would know by now if he felt the same way.”

Yugyeom hums at the response, knowing part of the reason he’s sort of confident about confessing to his best friend is because at _least_ a tiny part of him thinks the feelings are reciprocated (or could be).

They’re already making their way up the stairs to Mark’s apartment when Yugyeom tells Jackson he’s sorry and that he hopes the new year will bring him and Mark something good. Jackson pulls him into a hug before they go inside, assuring Yugyeom that tonight will be great for the younger pair. Then, Jackson opens the door and leads them inside.

**[11:00]**

Bambam still hasn’t seen Yugyeom (or the rest of his friends, aside from Youngjae, for that matter) in the whole half hour he’s been at the party. He’s been sitting with a group of people he knows, at least, so it isn’t too bad to start the night. He’s been sipping from his solo cup as they talk, Bambam slowly starting to feel the alcohol in his veins.

He’s listening to Mingyu go on about some guy he has a crush on in his Economics class when another one of their friends, Jungkook, takes a seat on the cramped couch. Everyone nods in greeting, Jungkook easily slipping into the conversation.

“Hey, weren’t you looking for Yugyeom?” Minghao directs at Bambam before turning to Jungkook, “have you seen him? You’re always with him.”

Bambam stops himself from rolling his eyes at the comment, because he’s mature enough to acknowledge that sure, Jungkook has been taking up a lot of Yugyeom’s free time, but that’s fine. Yugyeom’s free to have as many friends as he wants, even if sometimes Bambam gets a tight feeling in his chest when those friends stare at Yugyeom with the most obvious heart-eyes.

“We came together but I haven’t seen him in a while. I think he went somewhere with Jackson-ssi,” Jungkook shrugs.

Bambam sighs, relaxing a little bit knowing Yugyeom’s with someone from their friend group.

He knocks back the rest of his drink, then getting up and bringing Minghao with him to get a second one.

**[11:09]**

Jackson and Yugyeom run into a wasted Youngjae once they’re inside of the apartment. He comes rushing towards them, giggling loudly about how he might throw up. Yugyeom’s laughing too, holding Youngjae up by his waist, leading them towards Mark’s bedroom.

As they pass by the living room, Yugyeom hears Jungkook call out for him. He looks towards his friend, shooting him a quick wave before gesturing to Youngjae’s state. Jungkook’s eyebrows furrow before he throws Yugyeom a quick thumbs up as encouragement.

They maneuver Youngjae inside once Jackson unlocks the door with a key only he and Mark have copies of, both boys half carrying Youngjae onto the bed. Youngjae goes easily, giggling as Jackson scolds him for not even making it to midnight.

“I’m gonna go get him some water,” Yugyeom interrupts.

He slips back into the party, managing to get to the kitchen without being stopped by anyone along the way. He’s got three water bottles in hand as he makes his way back. This time that he’s passing by the living room, he sees Bambam sitting on the overly crowded couch. He looks bored, the Thai boy not paying attention to the conversations around him but instead, his eyes roam the crowd. Yugyeom wants to head over and talk to him, but he knows he should bring the water to Youngjae first or Jackson will kill him.

He turns away from his best friend only to see Jungkook making his way towards him.

“Need help?” he asks.

“No, I’m okay. Gotta go though, Youngjae’s not gonna make it to midnight,” Yugyeom chuckles.

“It’s been a rough semester! Let him live,” Jungkook laughs.

He leads Yugyeom through the crowd back to Mark’s room, stopping him before he goes inside.

“You still gonna do it?” he asks, “Bambam’s been looking for you.”

“Yeah… after I tuck Youngjae in. But I will. There’s still time,” Yugyeom smiles.

“Good! I’m glad,” Jungkook grins back, reaching out to pull Yugyeom into a one armed hug.

Yugyeom slips back into the room, Jungkook turning to walk back to his group of friends when he catches Bambam’s eye, the tan boy quick to turn his attention elsewhere.

**[11:28]**

It takes Jackson and Yugyeom nearly twenty minutes, two trips to the toilet bowl, and one slap on the face, to finally tuck a passed out Youngjae into Mark’s king sized bed.

Yugyeom’s finishing folding Youngjae’s discarded clothes into a neat pile, Jackson cleaning up the bathroom, when a knock at the door catches their attention. Mark slips inside, asking if everything's okay once he sees Youngjae fast asleep.

“We got it under control, hyung,” Jackson announces.

“Good. Then get back to the party, Bam’s been looking for you,” Mark tells Yugyeom.

“Shit, what time is it?” Yugyeom asks.

“There’s like, 30 minutes until midnight,” Mark reads off his phone.

“I still have time.”

“Yeah, unless Bambam’s drunk off his ass already,” Jackson jokes in his perfect English.

“No, really. I saw him taking shots with Minghao and Mingyu in the kitchen,” Mark warns Yugyeom.

The youngest of the three groans in frustration, quick to leave the room to find his best friend. He goes around the apartment, looking for anyone he knows to see if they’ve seen the Thai boy.

**[11:43]**

When Yugyeom _finally_ sees Bambam alone, he lets out a huge sigh of relief. Bambam hasn’t seen him yet, too busy staring at the floor, so he’s barely prepared when Yugyeom pulls him into his arms. The Thai boy is ready to fight off, until he realizes who it is.

“I’ve been looking for you all night,” Yugyeom says once he’s put Bambam back on the ground.

“Thought you were ignoring me, if I’m honest,” Bambam mumbles, diverting his eyes back to the ground.

“What? I- I would never!” Yugyeom swears, “Look, just come with me.”

He pulls Bambam along by the hand, weaving through the crowd until they reach the glass doors that lead to Mark’s tiny balcony. The older boy had kept it locked all night, not wanting any accidents when most, if not all, partygoers have had more than a few drinks. But, after hearing Yugyeom’s plans to confess, he’d easily handed Yugyeom the key, to give them some privacy. Yugyeom had hugged his hyung, thanking him endlessly.

He pushes Bambam out, the older boy looking at him curiously.

“I wasn’t ignoring you. Jackson-hyung dragged me with him back to his room to change. Then we had to take care of Youngjae-hyung’s drunk ass! And then I couldn’t find you but I heard you were taking shots and then I ran into Jaebum-hyung and Jungk-”

“Stop,” Bambam giggles, interrupting Yugyeom’s rambling. “I get it, I get it.”

“Good,” Yugyeom mumbles.

They both lean against the railing, looking over the city lights. It’s a nice view, both boys growing quiet as the minutes pass by. Yugyeom’s considering forgetting his plan, thinking that he’d be content with sharing moments like this with his best friend. He’s in deep thought when he realizes confessing to Bambam wouldn’t necessarily mean giving that up, but it could mean he’d be sharing moments like this with his best friend and boyfriend all in one.

So Yugyeom takes a deep breath and turns to the other boy.

Bambam turns as well, shooting Yugyeom a small smile.

“What?” Bambam wonders after Yugyeom’s been staring at him.

“What what?” the other asks jokingly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” the Thai boy giggles nervously.

“Listen, Bam-ah…” Yugyeom starts.

His tone catches Bambam off guard, the shorter boy turning his body completely towards him. He leans a hip against the railing, waiting for Yugyeom to continue.

“I brought you out here to… well… Okay. Lately I- well not lately, it’s been years probably but that’s besides-”

“Yugyeom-ah,” Bambam interrupts him with a teasing smile, “it’s okay. Relax.”

“Okay,” Yugyeom sighs.

“What are you trying to say?” Bambam chuckles.

“That I… like you?” he asks quietly.

Bambam’s quiet for a moment, trying to keep eye contact with his best friend who suddenly finds a spot behind Bambam the most interesting thing in the world.

“Are you asking?” he finally speaks.

“What?” Yugyeom starts, finally meeting his eyes. “No- I-”

“I like you too, you know,” Bambam smiles, taking a step closer to the Korean boy.

“Yeah, but I don’t mean _like_ in the way I think you mean.”

“No, Yugyeom-ah. I _like_ you.”

“You… do?”

“Yes, idiot.”

“Oh.”

“Why do you think I was so hurt when I thought you were ignoring me?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Yugyeom realizes.

It all clicks then, because although Yugyeom had a hunch that the feelings might go both ways, he wasn’t _sure_. But now that he’s got this gorgeous boy in front of him with sparkling eyes, he realizes that yeah, maybe his best friend was a little bit obvious.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yugyeom wonders with a pout.

“I didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable. I feel like I’m always one to dive into things and you’re more… cautious, I guess,” Bambam confesses, pulling Yugyeom closer by the hem of his sweatshirt. “If you happened to feel the same way, I wanted to go at your pace.”

Yugyeom’s heart warms at the confession, a smile pulling at his lips.

“You’re sweet.”

His eyes flicker down to Bambam’s lips then back up for consent, the Thai boy quick to nod. Yugyeom leans in, his hands coming up to cup Bambam’s head as he finally connects their lips. Their eyes shut, both boys sighing as they melt into each other.

“Early New Year’s kiss?” Bambam jokes once they pull apart.

Yugyeom’s cheeks flush at the realization, Bambam finding that irresistible so he plants a chaste kiss against Yugyeom’s mouth.

It’s a beautiful moment for their friendship, for the future, that’s quickly interrupted by fireworks and various levels of cheers coming from inside the apartment.

**[12:00]**

“Happy new year, Yugyeom-ah.”

“Happy new year,” he responds, leaning back down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ultyugbam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
